The Rainy Days
by Golden Storms
Summary: After a horrible breakup with Sky, Stella turns to Brandon for comfort. ONE SHOT! -FIXED-


Having your heart broken, being pulled out of your chest, stomped on repeatedly, is utterly the worst feeling ever. Sometimes the memories are worth the pain, they say. But are they really? Does it ever go away? I knew a million words would never bring you back, nor a million tears, I've tried them both. I, of course, failed miserably. Trying to get someone's love back is tough, what's even harder, is when they absolutely don't want you. They just want to get the hell out of your life.

"You don't have to do this. We can work it out." I feel a lump in my throat, knowing sooner or later I'll be crying my eyes out. It would be no use though; he didn't have pity for me when I cried for him.

"We'll never work out Stella. You fucking know that. You cheated on me, I cheated on you. We're not good together. We just hurt each other even more." My seven month boyfriend Sky was packing his suitcase in my apartment, in the middle of the night. It was windy and starting to rain, the perfect setting for a break up.

"But you know we always end up back together! We practically went back together five times. What if we just end up doing it again?" I sit down on the bed, watching him continue pack. I suck in my breath, trying not to cry. I won't cry. I did this too. I'm also to blame.

"Stella, trust me, we won't." He pauses his hands and looks up at me, "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure." I fold my hands, waiting for his question.

"Why him?"

We stare at each other. I don't know how to respond to that. I couldn't. It would destroy any chance of us going back together. I already screwed up enough. I didn't need to be reminded anymore of how much I sucked in relationships.

I take in a deep breath, taking as much time as I could before I answered.

"I was stupid. I didn't know what I was doing. That doesn't matter anymore, Sky. We have too many memories to just end this."

"You didn't answer my question." He stares at me, his blue eyes filled with hurt. I gulp, and shift my body on the bed. I sigh, and stare back at him.

"You hurt me, Sky. I needed to get back at you. You don't just fucking cheat on your own girlfriend with some random slut at a nightclub! I felt like I was nothing to you, so I had to do it."

"He was my fucking best friend, Stella! Some slut won't hurt you as much as someone you were so close to. You don't just do that. Not to someone's best friend. You went too far."

I feel the tears starting to fall down my face. I quickly use my sleeves to wipe them away. I catch him doing the same. Shit. Sky never cries. Never.

"You wanted my answer, and I gave it. You don't have to remind me of what a horrible mistake I did. I'm still trying to forgive myself, and ask you to do the same."

"I already tried, believe me. I already lost my best friend over you, so I can't. You went too far, and you know it."

"I wasn't thinking right when I did it. I'm sure you know what I'm talking about."

"I was drunk, naïve, and didn't know any better. Stella, I at least went to you and told you."

"Yeah, after I saw the pictures of you two online! You wouldn't of told me if I never found out myself."

He finished packing the last thing, and zips up the suitcase. I sigh, tired of fighting.

"Maybe we just weren't meant to be." He finally spits out. He grabs his suitcase off the bed, and walks to the door. My heart skips a beat at his words. What. He never says these things. Not after all our semi-splits.

"You don't mean that…"

"We can't keep doing this Stella. We're fucked up. Relationships aren't supposed to be as messed up as ours. Maybe this time, we'll just be done for good."

"Don't just leave! Couples only learn to grow when they fix things together."

"We're not a fucking couple anymore! Stella, stop trying to coat all of our mistakes. You're just hurting yourself more than you mean to." He lays the suitcase down on the floor and walks up to me, our bodies only inches apart.

"I can't lose you." Those are the only words I can spit out.

"You have your best friend. Remember, I have none. Hope you have a fucking great life." He kisses my head, then leaves. That fast. I can't react quick enough to stop him.

He didn't even try to get me back. He never wanted me. Everything I did, to get him to forgive me, was no use. I hurt him, more than I ever thought. My stupid arrogant self, went too far. I didn't think the impact would be this bad.

I go sit down on the edge of the bed, breathing slowly. Occasion tears fall down my face, reminding me of how much of a screw up I am. What I did was not worth it at all. What have I done? I turn around to check the clock. It's 2:25 am, and it's starting to rain lightly.

Maybe I can catch him. I get up, pull on a sweater, slip on my slippers, and run for the door. I don't think of my bad outfit choices, until I'm out of my apartment and down the stairs, pushing through the front door.

The rain is starting to get heavy. Fuck, I need an umbrella. I look at my phone and try to call Sky, but I get automatically get directed to his voicemail. He's gone, all because of me.

I can feel the slippers getting soggy, with every step I take in the rain. I don't know where I'm exactly going, but I don't stop.

I look through my contacts to see if anyone would be up this late. That's when I scroll to his name on my phone. Of course, why didn't I call him sooner? I press 'call' and start to run down the street, hoping he's awake.

"Hello?" A sleepy, groggy voice finally comes up on the other line.

"Brandon?! Sorry to call! Can you hear me?" I hear a movement in my ear, knowing he got up from bed, now fully awake.

"Stella? What time is it? Are you okay?" I sigh, not wanting to explain everything to him in the rain.

"Can I come over? I'm like three blocks away from you. Please? I really need a friend right now."

"Stella, of course. What happened? I'm here for you," He pauses, "Shit, is it raining? Run to my apartment now, and I'll meet you outside." I hear him walking now. God, why is he such a saint.

"Thank you, Brandon! You don't know how much this means to me."

"No problem, that's what best friends are for, right?" He then clicks off and I start to run, splashing water all over my clothes, everywhere.

I told Brandon about what I did a week after Sky found out, but he didn't seem like he remembered from all the times we hung out since. I hope he doesn't hate me too. I already loath myself already.

I clasp onto my sweater near my chest, and finish running the last block before I see a tall figure near the building I'm a couple yards away from. I smile and jog the rest of the way, almost out of breath.

"Stella! You're soaking wet!" He leans out a hand and I grab it. He pulls me under the umbrella with him. He rest his head on my shoulder.

We're standing in the rain, snuggled under his umbrella, as Brandon pulls me close to him, embracing me in his warm bear hug. The bear hug I always loved getting from him.

"Jesus Stella, you're shivering." He takes off his hoodie and pulls it over me, taking me in his arms again, to warm up my body.

"Can we go inside?" I need to tell him everything.

"Yeah, follow me." He takes my hand and leads me inside the apartment, up into his complex. He takes off the hoodie I'm wearing and my soaked sweater.

"I'll get you a clean shirt to wear and some boxer shorts, but it might be too big on you."

"It's fine, as long as it's warm." I smile at him, thankful for a friend like Brandon. He smiles back at me, and takes everything to the laundry room, coming back with a set of pajamas for me to put on.

"You can change in my room; I'll just change in the laundry room." He points the way to his room and then leaves. I walk down the hallway slowly, not wanting to wake up his neighbors. I'm almost to Brandon's room when I pass the laundry room and look through the gap of the door. I gulp.

Brandon is taking off his shirt, exposing his well-built upper body. God, my stomach is going crazy, and my heart is pounding uncontrollably. I've never felt this way before. He's about to pull down his pants, but I quickly turn away. I don't want to ruin our friendship. God, he's the only best friend I have right now.

I go into his room and turn the light on. I gasp at how clean and beautiful it is. Brandon has pictures all over his dressers of his family, and friends, and one of us together at my birthday party, right next to his bed. I walk over and pick it up, studying it. We had so much fun that day; I wasn't with Sky so I was able to hang around Brandon, and my other guy friends. He has one poster, and a couple of models of his favorite motorcycles and cars. His bed is plain white, walls a light blue, and a closet big enough to fit a whole car.

"You like?" I drop the clothes in my hand and jump. I turn around and see Brandon leaning against the door frame smiling.

"Yeah, sorry. I got distracted, so I didn't get to change yet." I pick up the clothes and hug them to my chest.

"That's okay. Do you want anything to drink? A hot chocolate latte?" I nod and he smiles brightly at me, "Now go change, and hurry to the kitchen. And I do.

"Here, specially made just for you." He hands me my drink and we sit on the couch, watching the rain pour over the city of Chicago.

"Sky and I broke up." I finally blurt out. I feel a heavy weight on my shoulder get released.

"What?" His eyes go wide.

"He found out that I cheated on him. You know with his best friend Chad?" Brandon nods and scoots closer to me. I lean my head on his shoulder and sigh.

"I just felt so hurt by him, you know? I needed to make him feel the pain I was going through. I went too far though. I'm such a screw up. And now I'll never be able to have a decent relationship, not with what just happened." Brandon lifts me off his shoulder and looks at me.

"Don't punish yourself just because of one guy. You guys messed up, you two were able to know what mistakes you made, and now you guys resolved it by breaking up. That's just how these things go. You weren't the only one getting hurt, or being the hurtful one. But now it's over between you and Sky. Be glad that now you can be free from all the guilt." He lifts my chin so my eyes meet his hazel ones.

"Why are you being so nice to me? After all that I've done?" I barely choke out, tears now streaming down my face.

"Because I've known you for over five years. I would of done exactly the same thing, if I was cheated on. You would've been there for me too, you know that. Best friends don't diss each other just because they make one mistake in their life." He wipes away the next tear that trickles down my cheek. I softly laugh and he smiles.

"I knew I could count on you Brandon. You never gave up on me, even through all the bad times."

"I'll never give up on you." I stare at him, knowing this moment was going to be imprinted in my mind for the rest of my life. Seconds pass before I decide to lean in to kiss my best friend, but before I can, he does.

I feel sparks go through my entire body as our lips touch. This feelings, the one that everyone talked about, was the best one I've ever felt before. I never had this feeling with Sky's kisses.

"Wow." Brandon breathes as we pull apart.

"Yeah. That was something."

"Sorry, I shouldn't have—"

"No, I was going to do the same thing…"

"You were?" I gulp and look at him. He pulls me close and I wrap my arms around him.

"Yeah, Brandon."

"I've wanted to do that for so many years." I look up at him and giggle. He can't be serious.

"Are you sure? Or are you just saying that to be nice?" Brandon looks down at me and smiles, leaning in to kiss me, but stopping so he can answer.

"I'm sure, Stella." And then he reconnects our lips together, right where they have always belonged.

* * *

 **It's been a while huh?  
Thank you so much for sticking by my side and leaving such sweet reviews, I am grateful for all the critiques you guys have given me. But sadly, my work here is done. I am leaving the community and joining 'archiveofourown'. Please understand that decision was made in hopes of bettering my future career of becoming an author. This will be the last story I post on this account, thank you for reading :)**

 **~Golden Storms**


End file.
